


Brotherly Bonding

by Chumvi



Series: Ginny's Work [5]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion and Kovu have a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

One afternoon, Kovu and Kiara were spending quality time with Kion at the meadow.

"Kovu, will you tell me a story please?" Kion asked.

"Sure Kion, which one do you want to hear?" Kovu asked.

"I want to hear one about yours and Tani's mother" Kion answered.

Kovu and Kiara exchanged a startled glance. No. One had mentioned Zira since the battle. Not even her own children, the only way Kion knew about her was because Sarafina and Sarabi told him stories about past events in the Pridelands.

After mulling the situation over in her head, Kiara nodded reassuringly at Kovu, she silently asked if he wanted her to leave.

Kovu shook his head firmly, and gestured for her to stay,

Kiara smiled and pressed her body against Kovu's, she knew that her presence would calm him down and comfort him.

"Ok Kion, here's the story, Zira was a seriously misjudged lioness, she held her undying love for Scar over her love for Tani and I, she was madly obsessed with fulfilling Scar's dying wish,, and that turned out to be her downfall. I don't feel the slightest bit sorry for her, she might have tried to raise Vitani and I with love, I'll never forgive her for almost killing Simba and Kiara, Kion listen to me, I want you to know that you're incredibly lucky, you have such a wonderful family, they love you so much and will always strive to protect you, never forget that Kion" Kovu said.

"I promise Kovu" Kion said.

"Come on let's go home" Kiara said.

 

As they walked home, Kiara kept her body pressed against Kovu's, she knew that talking about Zira had been hard for him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

When they reached Pride Rock, they gave Kion to Sarafina, and went to lie down.

"Kovu.. I know talking about Zira was difficult, are you ok?" Kiara asked.

Kiara curled her tail around her growing belly with concern as she waited for Kovu's answer,

Kovu smiled at Kiara warmly and he brushed his tail against her belly,"I'm fine Sweetie I promise" he said.

"All right" Kiara said.

She shifted her belly to the side so she could press her body against Kovu's.

"I love you" she said as she nuzzled him.

Kovu rasped his tongue over her ear.

"I love you too" he said.

They settled down and went to sleep.


End file.
